iTunes Meme Sam and Dean
by just stop
Summary: Rating is for language. All the drabbles are gen unless you have slash goggles. EXCEPTION: The 'God's Gonna Cut You Down' drabble is explicitly romantic Sam/Dean.


How it works:

1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 10 of these, then post.

Michiyuki- Hikida Kaori

Like they could've anticipated this. The fucking apocalypse on the horizon, everyone sandwiched between a war that human kind had nothing to do with. Sam looked across at the analog clock dimly lighting the room. It's funny how natural everything felt. The dark blue of early morning washed over Dean's face and besides the peep of gaudy neon lighting outside, the undisrupted darkness was peaceful... familiar. For years now, it had been him and his brother, basic salt lines, and a dirty motel room. And, if just for a longer before daybreak, things were okay.

Flawed Design- Stabilo

His head was spinning and the cock rock that'd seemed annoying was now blaring, blasting into his ears. He needed the blood, he thought to himself. He shifted, his back facing the driver's seat. The last thing Sam wanted was that dirty look again. He hated that expression that landed somewhere between concern and disgust. Because, yeah, demon blood. So not fucking kosher.

_' You're a monster, Sam.'_

For a hallucination, he mused, the memory was outstandingly clear. A dry laugh escaped his throat before he could catch himself. Dean turned up the volume on the cassette player.

Jane- Ben Folds

Another month, another school. Sam was always the outcast. He'd always managed to fuck it up with one misplaced statement or another._ 'Your Latin pronunciation is way off.' 'Actually, that's more for revolvers.'_ He could never get used to anyone long enough to miss them, and he'd been that way since as long as he could remember. But no matter what, when the school day was done and he followed the current of kids to the entrance, he knew what to expect.

"Hey, bitch."

"Jerk."

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and the engine started up. It wasn't normal, but it would do.

Song for the Dumped- Ben Folds

Dean was on the phone for about an hour now. Apparently, his latest fling was giving him hell for breaking up so impersonally. It couldn't be helped, anyway, the hunt was over. Sam was packing the last duffel and the Impala was waiting, honking, outside. "Dean, let's go!" His brother motioned him to hold on, but Sam had had enough. He thrust the bag into Dean's chest and grabbed the phone. "It's yours, anyway," he muttered before speaking into the phone.

"Dean's leaving town."

God's Gonna Cut You Down- Johnny Cash

Dean's smirk was strange in the sliver of moonlight. It was worn, noncommittal. "C'mon Sammy. God's not gonna give a rat's ass." His hand came around to Sam's nape and coaxed him down. Their little routine was like clockwork every time they managed to find a decent hotel. It was awkward, calming, disturbing, and everything in between. But it was them, and it was what they had.

No Moon- Iron and Wine

They'd gotten into the habit of treating everything like a hunt. Eating, driving, sleeping, taking calls. The Winchesters would watch each others' back, and each others' every move. They would wake up with a knife in hand and go to bed with a gun under each pillow. And still, they felt less safe than ever. You know what they say, after all. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

All Along the Watchtower- Bob Dylan

"It's just us against the world, kid." Dean's cocky expression was hollow, Sam knew. Hell, it WAS them against the world. Well, that, heaven, and hell. It wasn't funny.

"We'll figure it out, Dean." Sam replied. Maybe the world didn't care, but he sure did. The fuckers broke his brother.

Don't Change Your Plans For Me- Ben Folds

The Winchesters had this odd habit of martyring themselves for one another. Such a special family, hand-crafted by heaven to start the apocalypse. And with only the vital components left, the angels and demons were observing carefully, watching the stupid mud monkeys transform and decompose. They would destroy and hastily patch themselves up for each other until they could no longer recognize who they were sacrificing themselves for. The Winchester gospel ended, not with a bang, but a whisper. And that was followed, with a healthy, roaring laugh.

Wonderwall- Oasis

"Dean, he's not coming back tonight. Can't we just do it?"

Dean tore his eyes from the TV to his brother, looking anxiously at the cheap cake with a bright blue "7" candle on it. Dean checked the clock. '11:00'. Just an hour left. He hoisted himself off the couch and grabbed a wrapped package from under it before making his way to the table.

"You know he'd be here if he could, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday, Sammy."

"Yeah."

John got to the motel the next afternoon, finding an uncut cake and a present on the table.

Not Gonna Get Us- TaTu

The scenery whirred passed the impala, the gravel under it turning out an uneven rhythm. Sam had to admit, he'd missed the smell of leather, gunpowder and cheap cologne. He missed an overtly macho dork he called a brother- the one he'd called home.


End file.
